Living with the Sohmas
by little inufan
Summary: When an orphan 14 year old girl is without a home after some crucial treatment from her relatives, she goes out with her parent's money in search of a new home. When she comes across the part of Japan where the Sohma family is, things will start getting h


**What a surprise!**

Living in Tokyo was one thing I loved. Having no parents and being an orphan, hated it. My name is Aiko Nashimimura, and I live in the biggest city in Japan. I use to have parents, but they both died in a carcrash, after that, I inherited their money which was a lot, almost a million dollars, but then came the bad aunt and uncle living nearby.

"I don't care what happens to ya! Just get out of my home!" that was my uncle's words. I was thrown out of the house, but I knew their account numbers to get my money out of the bank. Rotten relatives, they were no good anyways. I lived by myself in a rented room of some college kid's house, he didn't care who I lived with or why I was by myself, he just wanted my money for his college intutition he was paying for. I had my own room and bathroom, which was pretty neat.

I went to school like every other fourteen year old kid. I didn't care what anyone said about me, and I was tough in the real world. I stood up to people who threatened to hit me even though I was an orphan. Some teachers also were suspicious of me since they knew I had no parents, and they all still thought I was living with my relatives. Puh-lease.

I always thought the real world would be reality, not fantasy. I never believed in that stuff, the unicorns, those black cats, those anime things, animals talking, and all that other crap... Until, one special boy showed me...

I was walking down the street in my uniform and I was a new student at Public Kaibara High School since I transferred by letting Kenchi, the college kid, enroll me in. That was about one month and a half ago and I was use to Kaibara. Yet, the only thing was there were some weird girls that I didn't like. I wasn't much of a 'fan' to that Yuki club that was in the school. But I know why the Yuki club was such a big crowd of girls. I sometimes saw the boy Yuki Sohma at school. Yet he was always crowded by some girls and some guys.

I knew his friends, Tohru Honda-san, Kyo Sohma-kun, Momiji Sohma-kun, and Haru or Hatsuharu-kun with them all the time. I sometimes even followed them home and saw their house, a nice large one. I was always curious why that girl, Tohru, was always with those boys. And why Yuki seemed to like Tohru-san, she was the only girl who ever didn't get on his nerves. I had a secret crush on all the guys that Tohru hung out with.

I'd hide sometimes when it was break near a corner and spy on all the guys I liked. Kyo, Yuki, Momiji, and Haru. I sometimes walk by and smile at them, some returned the gesture, some didn't like Kyo nor Haru. But Haru sometimes did, Kyo, never has once. He looks at me with a suspicious look, like 'are you a stalker or something?' Which, literally... I am.

I once even met up with Momiji and introduced myself. It went like this:

"Hi!" I told him one afternoon. Momiji looked at me with a smile, "Hello! I've seen you around many times before! What is your name?" I giggled and said, "Aiko. Hi Momiji!" "Aiko, eh? That's a pretty name, how long have you been here? I know you're new!" he remarked. I then smiled and said, "One month and a half!" It was a nice conversation. Out of all the guys I like, Momiji's the best.

I liked his German accent and his way of style. Even though he may dress like a girl in public, as I've seen him, he had that playful and delicate attitude of a seven year old kind boy. I liked him a lot. Sometimes he wave at me, sometimes he'd just look at me with a grin, sometimes he'd say hi while I passed by. I felt a connection with him and I think he did as well.

At 'home', I'd think about him while I studied. Kenchi on the other hand would sneak a peek and I'd throw a pillow at him when he'd peek through my door. "Leave me alone!" I'd say. He'd just snicker and go back working, he was such a jokester and a kidder but kind and a nerd. I would think about Momiji and not just him but all the other boys who are in my 'hot' list.

I always think of even dating them, of them asking me out on a date. I'd wish for that to happen someday. But I knew it would go totally wrong. It began that day that I started to believe in magic.

I was walking towards school when I saw Momiji. He was with Tohru of course and Kyo-kun would be hitting him on the head for saying such dumb but cute things to Tohru. Tohru would be laughing and Yuki would be listening, Haru looking the other way, and Kyo just getting plain red and angry. I'd listened as well and giggle in my mind and then Momiji would notice me and wave, "Gutenmorgen, Aiko! Nizza Wetter, das wir haben!(Good morning, Aiko! Nice weather we're having!" he'd said in German.

I'd respond, "Ich weiß! Reizender Tag haben wir, sehen Sie ya an der Schule!(I know! Attractive day have we, see ya at the school!)" I chuckle and run to school happily.

"That girl is one of a kind!" Momiji smiled. "She seems nice! I've never met her before, you seem to know her well, Momiji-kun!" Tohru giggled. "She says she's new to this school! She's been here for a month and a half!" Momiji beams, "Ein neues Mädchen!(a new girl!)" "A Mädchen she is. She's smart and witty, I've seen her good grades on posted up test results." Yuki smiled, "She'd smile at me sometimes."

"I've just seen her stare at me with that obnoxious smile of hers..." Kyo groaned. "That's not nice, Kyo." Tohru said with a sigh. "She would as well to me, like she 'knew' the secret somehow!" Haru exclaimed. "Me as well." Yuki realized. "Me too." Kyo frowned. "I don't care!" Momiji pouted, "As long as she keeps my secret, if she knew it, I would want her smiling at me all the time! I don't care if she gave me such merkwürdig(strange) looks!" Momiji confessed.

"Huh?" Everyone except Tohru were bedazzled.

"Why not?" Yuki asked.

"Because I know Aiko is a gut(good) Mädchen!" Momiji smiled. "She's been kind to me very lately and hasn't done anything strange, she doesn't even have a clue that she's surrounded by a bunch of speziell(special) people! I don't care if she knows or not, I'd just want her to believe that there is some magic in this country!" he turned the other way. Yuki, Kyo, Haru were all fumbled by Momiji's mini speech. "That was really good, Momiji-kun!" Tohru clapped.

"You think so?" he smiled with sparkles surrounding his area.

"Rabbit boy here could then go get hugged for all I care, but I'm not in this mess!" Haru put his hands up. "I agree with you for once..." Kyo narrowed his eyes at Momiji.

I ran to school as then Momiji decided to ditch the others. "Hey! Wait up, Aiko!" I stopped and looked at him. He glanced at me and said, "Wanna walk to school?" I blushed and said, "Okay! I'm up for it!" I smiled and started walking with him.

Behind a corner, Tohru appeared. Then Kyo. Then Yuki, then Haru. "There's no chance that she's not going to find out soon..." "There's a huge risk of either a hug or a kiss..." Haru frowned. "I think it's wonderful!" Tohru-kun grinned. "WHAT?" the guys asked.

"What if she were know and promises to keep your guys' a secret? We'd have more fun with another person knowing!" Tohru cheered. Everyone thought and rolled their eyes, "YEAH RIGHT!" Tohru dropped her head and then she skipped onto school. "WAIT HONDA-SAN!" "Idiots..." Yuki commented. "You agreed too!" Haru and Kyo exclaimed.

Momiji was giggling as I had told him a small joke. "That's very funny! I like you, Aiko!" he told me. I sweated and blushed, "You think so? You like me?" I reddened. "You're very kind, and very witty. You seem like a nice Mädchen!" "Thank you!" I told him as I crossed my hands behind me, I was rubbing them too hard.

The bell rang. "Oh? I've got to go to class, here's your class right?" he asked me as he pointed to the door. I nodded uncontrollably and Momiji smiled sarcastically, "Well... Ja ne!" "Sayonara!" I waved at him and watched him run away to class. I moaned lovey-dovey and glanced at the ground. "I'm happy..." "Hey! Get in class now!" one of the students called out.

I gasped and then I waltzed in, "Sumimasen!" I told the teacher and he just nodded, "Just take a seat, Aiko." "Hai!" I ran to my seat and sat down. "Now class, today's lesson is going to be about the Greek gods, can anyone name one and their purpose?" he picked a girl who had her hand up.

"Aphroditie! The Goddess of love!" the girl smiled as she rose up. 'Love'... I pondered. I had my head on my desk and I daydreamed. 'Momiji...' "Uh... Aiko? Listen!" I perked up and said, "Sorry!" I had my head up and just thought while I looked at the teacher.

After school, I sighed and moaned. "What a hard day... That PE teacher of mine treats the whole class hard too much.." I frowned and dropped my head. Then I bumped into someone. I fell to the ground and looked up. "Sorry! Uh? Hi Momiji!" Momiji faced around and blushed, "Why ello my good friend! Nice to see you!" "Sorry I bumped into you... I'm such a clutz!" Momiji smiled and said, "Don't worry! It happens with Tohru all the time. But it's okay!"

I smiled and frowned at the same time, 'That happens... all the time? With Tohru-san? That's weird...' I pondered. "Want to go get some bread with me to the bakery store?" I thought at his note. 'Well Kenchi wouldn't care,... ok.' I nodded and then Momiji glistened into my eyes. "Thank you! It'll just be a quick visit for some bread!"

After a few ten minutes in the bakery, Momiji and I walked outside. "So... Was ist oben mit Ihren Freunden?(What's up with your friends?) Why do you have so many?" I asked him. He smiled and said, "That. My friends are my cousins! That's why! You didnt' know?" I gasped and said, "I didn't know that! I thought there was only one Sohma in the school!" I flushed in remark. Momiji giggled and said, "I know. Some people still don't know..."

'I wonder what he means...'

He suddenly stopped by an alley. "I think I can go from here." He grabbed the bags from me and then he said, "I need to go." I didn't want him to go. "Oh but Momiji! Are you sure? Those bags are really heavy!" I asked him pleading. Momiji blinked his eyes at me and thought about it. 'Well... It maybe wouldn't hurt... There's a bit of a risk but--' he thought.

"Alright! I'll let you come with me."

"YAY!" I cheered and grabbed three of his bags.

On the way to his house, or Yuki Sohma's house.. which was strange, I gasped. Momiji heard me, "Is there something wrong?" he asked me. I looked at him and said, "No! Not one bit! Just got a little chillier..." "Oh. I'll go from here, I'll just take the short path that leads me from here. Ok?" I looked at the ground and said, "Alright. I'm fine. I'll just go home. Well see ya..." I looked at the bags and then I gave them to him, "Oh. Here!" I took a step and jolted, I slipped.

I fell onto him and he let go of the bags. Oh no.

That's when it happened. I fell onto him and the whole mess started out. POOF! "Momiji... are you o--" I gasped. His clothes were on the ground! I picked them up and then I looked at them. "Momiji-kun's clothes! WHAT HAPPENED!" I frowned at his clothes and then I said, "What happened... to h-- Oh!" I saw a white bunny in front of me. "Why hello... where did you come from?" I picked up the rabbit and then I looked around. "What happend to Momiji-kun?" Momiji-kun was in my arms.

I stood up and then the rabbit in my arms sweat and dropped its head. "Where did he go?" I frowned and then the 'rabbit' gave up. "I'm him..." a voice told me. I sweated and looked at the rabbit, "Did you just talk!" I held him out in front of me. Momiji sighed and said, "It's a long story... I knew you would find out soon anyway..."

I frowned and then I thought, 'Guess like I really don't know who he is!' "Ok..." I giggled a bit nervously. Momiji-kun jumped out of my arms and poofed. I fell as I saw which wasn't meant to be. I passed out from the scene of embarrassment.

He was naked, he blushed and asked, "Aiko-kun!" he grabbed his clothes and quickly put them on. My eyes spiraled as he changed, then he glanced at me when I woke up. "Aiko! Aiko?" My eyes cukooed and then my head spinned for a bit. "Did I just see what I wasn't to suppose to see?" I frowned. "Aiko-chan.. You're ok," he smiled.

"Wait..." I backed off a bit. Momiji-san... "Did you just turn into a rabbit?" I said a bit frightened, Momiji held his hand out and then he waited. He was a bit shy but he was courageous. I looked at the ground and said, "I'm sorry..." He took it the wrong way. "Please, don't tell! I beg of you!" "Huh? Of course I'm gonna keep it a secret.. I was just going to say sorry for doing this to you..." I told him with a nervous look.

He raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Thank you!" 'Good.. Just to make sure so that Akito-san doesn't find out... She has a chance...' he thought happily. I looked at the bags of bread and gasped, "Aw man! I also forgot that your bread is all ruined..." I looked at the ground and almost began to cry.

'It seems like it happened all so fast... but it's remarkable!' I smiled and then I helped him up. He grabbed the bags and then I did as well. When I was about to get the last bag, he placed his hand on mine. "Oh!" I pulled away with a flush. "I'm sorry! Were you going to get that?" he reddened and he gulped, "It's okay... I'll take it." He grabbed his bag and then I gave him the rest of the bags of bread.

"Well..." he had his head down. "I'll see you tomorrow!" he smiled at me when he had his head up. He was about to leave when I grabbed his arm, "Oh?" he paused.

"I promise. I won't tell anyone for your sake... Ok?" I said shyly, I was trembling a bit. Momiji turned to me and I soon started running away.

'That girl... would make an excellent addition.' He thought and ran down the hill to Yuki's house.

img src"http/img213.exs.cx/img213/344/aiko2cb.jpg" 


End file.
